A young girl
by Happysheep
Summary: Vader attacks a young girl in GAME but nothing is what it seems. This girl controls everything that happens... up to a certain point. My first Star Wars fic that's not got any lead characters other than Vader. Please R&R.


Author's notes; This is my first ever Star Wars fic! It was based on a dream I had the other night, everything you read here is from that dream. It's set in the Woking Peacocks centre and I've tried to explain the layout as best I can. Enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

A young girl, about 17 years of age, wondered around GAME. The shop was packed full of people and there was little space to move. She brushed her long brown hair from her face and continued to watch a boy, no older than 10, playing the new _Star Wars_ game. 

When he was finally dragged away by his parents, the girl took over. As she played not only was she enjoying herself but she was _learning_ how to use a lightsaber. She pushed her glasses up her nose and rubbed her bluey-green eyes tiredly. 'Anna, you really need to get some sleep.' She thought to herself.

As she played, a dark shadow loomed over her. Anna turned round slowly to be greeted with the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, and two of his clones each dressed as policemen. As he stared down at her coldly, she returned the gaze defiantly.

"The force is strong with this one." He commented at last, "But not strong enough. You will be defeated."

"I don't think so." Anna retaliated. She held out her hand and the handle of the 'saber materialised in midair. She grasped it and a long white blade hummed as she activated it. Darth Vader drew his own 'saber from his belt. The double ended black blades glowed menacingly.

For a moment nothing happened, and then Vader went in for the kill. Anna was forced down a small aisle between the wall and a row of tables holding all the previously owned games. She was able to deflect his every attack and she soon realised he wouldn't be able to get down the aisle with a blade as long as his.

Vader, seeing what Anna had noticed, used the force to throw the tables away from him and towards the small number of people that had stayed behind to watch.

He used the force again the throw the girl across the room. She hit the glass window with an audible thump, but nevertheless she got back on her feet and returned the favour. Vader flew across the room with a yell and crashed into a stand of games.

Anna used the opportunity to leave the shop, to find her friends waiting for her. They acted as though nothing had happened.

"Come on Anna, let's go." A tall blond girl by the name of Debs called, beckoning to Anna.

"I'll catch you up later; I've just got to finish something off here." Anna called out.

"Ok, we'll see you later…"

Before Deb's could finish her sentence, Vader marched out of the shop with the two clones in tow. Deb's and the two other girls with her screamed and ran, leaving Anna to deal with the Sith herself.

The clones raised their blasters, but Vader stopped them. "No, I will deal with her myself."

Anna braced herself as Vader advanced, his black 'saber clashing with the white one of Anna's. Although the girl felt her body becoming weaker, Vader didn't seem to sense this. Anna, in a moment of weakness, used the force to throw the Sith from her. He skidded to a halt outside of Allders and the clones advanced, firing at the weakened girl. She was able to reflect most of their shots but one hit her in the thigh. She gaped with pain but carried on bravely.

Then, much to Anna's surprise, Vader stopped the attack of his clones. "You may be able to use a blade but what of your powers?"

Both clipped their 'saber's to their belts and it was Vader who made the first move. At short distance range he tried to electrocute her but she blocked the attack with a shimmering force field.

With a bang the two were flew apart. Vader went skidding aback to Allders and Anna towards Hallmark. With the two clones forgotten temporarily, Vader created twin balls of fire that spun menacingly towards Anna. She, however, blocked this with a wall of water. The fire fizzled out with a hiss as they connected with the wall and Anna grinned triumphantly back at a very hacked off Vader. She compressed the wall into a ball of solid ice, which she aimed at Vader's head. The Sith Lord caught the ball in mid flight using the force and crushed it into nothing.

Anna knew this fight would continue without either getting hurt for they were too far away from each other can so could predict the others next move. Something had to give and Anna was sure Vader would be the one to tip the scale.

Her instincts were correct. Vader was somehow able to conjure up a huge metal blade, as high as the ceiling. The jagged circular blade started to spin, fast. With a wave of his gloved hand the blade doubled until the entire balcony was lined with these blades. Vader, without a word, pointed to the quivering girl at the end of the balcony walkway.

Anna gulped audibly as the blades advanced on her. There was only one thing she could think of doing now. She sprung up onto the ledge and, just as the blades were about to reach her, she jumped.

As she plummeted to the lower concourse from (somehow) the upper, she heard the blades crash into the wall next to Hallmark. She wasn't giving up so easily and promptly turned into a bird. She flew all the way up and perched, in human form, on the car park side of the first level.

Bellow, on the middle concourse, the clones began firing up at her but each shot was reflected by the force field that Anna had created. Slowly and carefully she made her way along the balcony ledge, careful to keep her shield up and to hang onto the rail.

As she reached the box office area of the cinema, she literally stepped through the balcony rail just as Vader was marching down the walkway leading up to the box office.

Anna turned and rushed through the box office, letting her finger tips brush the cheek of a young woman pushing a buggy. Upon doing so she instantly became her, causing a scream from the woman. Anna carried on running, using the same power on another random passer by. Upon doing so she was able to blend the two images together to create a completely new person, a blend of the woman and the random passer by. The third person's clothes appeared on her as she rushed past a bewildered young woman.

Anna glanced round to see Vader marching through the box office, pushing the woman with the buggy. As she passed a pillar by the stairs she put the force into it. She continued on running, fooling Vader into think she was either behind the pillar or the pillar itself.

As Anna rushed up the hallway to the cinema screens, her world went dark and she woke up in her boring old bedroom with its boring white painted walls.

The End

* * *

Did you enjoy that? Please feel free to comment on my work. 


End file.
